totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
1. Nie do końca wymarzone ferie
Zbliżenie na ośrodek. Widać Franka i Michelle wchodzących do środka. Frank: Ale jestem nabuzowany. Michelle: Spokojnie, bo jeszcze nie wytrwasz dnia w programie. Frank: Myślisz, że jestem taki łamliwy? To patrz! (pokazuje różne akrobacje) Chris: Hej, spokojnie! Jeszcze sobie coś naciągniesz. Frank i Michelle: Chris!!! Chris: Tak. To ja. Wasz ukochany Chris McLean. A wy to pewnie Frank i Michelle, racja? Frank: Ta. Ale gdzie reszta obozowiczów? Chris: Spokojnie. Przybędą jutro. Wy tymczasem rozgośćcie się i korzystajcie ze stoku. Frank i Michelle: Hura! (biegną się rozpakować) Chris: A więc tę dwójkę już tu mamy. Trzeba poczekać na resztę. Ale będą mieli zdziwioną minę, kiedy dowiedzą się, że startuja w Zimie… Totalnej… Porażki!!! (czołówka) Następnego dnia o 8 rano Vanessa: Hmm. Może i to nie jest pięciogwiazdkowy hotel, ale jakoś przeżyję. Sami: Heh, jaki ten świat mały! Vanessa: Sami! To ty też przyjechałaś tu na ferie? Sami: No tak. Chciałam sobie trochę odpocząć. Max: Sami! Ty też tutaj? Sami: Max! Nie mówiłeś, że jedziesz w to samo miejsce? Max: Bo nie wiedziałem. Owen: Ej! Czy wie tu ktoś, gdzie jest stołówka? Vanessa: To przecież Owen. Wow. Na żywo jesteś jeszcze bardziej………..wyraźny. Hehe. Owen: A ty to pewnie Vanessa. Pozwól, że cię uściskam. (przytula Vanessę) Vanessa: Mpffff…. Już dość……czułości…. (puszcza ją) Ehh….. Drake: Ale niespodzianka! Claire: A co wy tu robicie? Lucas: Mógłbym was spytać o to samo. Sally: Cześć wszystkim! Hihi. Vanessa: O! Tylko tej tu brakowało. Czy to nie dziwne? Spotykamy się tu wszyscy? Steve: No! Vanessa! Kopę lat! Vanessa: No i jeszcze on… Geoff: Joł ludziska! Owen! Owen: Siema stary! Trent: Hej wszystkim! O! Sporo nas tu! Heather: No świetnie! Chciałam spędzić miłe ferie z dala od trosk, ale trafiam na was! Trent: Heather! Ten tego….miło cię widzieć. Heh. Harold: Super! Znowu razem! Justin: No nie! Jak do tego doszło? Max: A ja wiem? Lindsay: Czołem wszystkim. Czy to nie dziwne, że się znowu spotykamy? Bridgette: Geoff! Geoff: Bridgette! (całują się) Jak to możliwe? Bridgette: Pewnie los tak chciał. Heh. Leshawna: Heja! Przybywa Leshawna moi drodzy i…o… To wy? Czy to jakiś kawał? Lindsay: Nie! To ośrodek w Alpach. Eruption: Nadchodzi Eruption!!! (zeskakuje nagle z sufitu i rzuca zasłonę dymną) Tada! Owen: Izzy! Eruption: Nie jestem już Izzy! Teraz obudziła się we mnie Eruption! Hahaha!!! (znów rzuca zasłonę dymną i znika) Drake: Patrzcie! Tam siedzi jakaś dwójka. Hej wam! Pewnie spędzimy razem ferie, więc jestem Drake. A wy? Matt: No ja jestem Matt. Katerine: A ja Katerine. Znamy się z Mattem już długo. Drake: Spoko. Chodźcie do nas. Będziemy się razem świetnie bawić. Vanessa: Ale się tłok zrobił. Nie mogę pozbierać myśli. Heather: No, to straszne. Żałuję, że nie poleciałam gdzieś w tropiki. Vanessa: Ou... Byłam raz… Wcale nie jest tak fajnie… (gaśnie światło) Chris: A teraz ludzie skupcie się, bo oto przed wami wasz jedyny, niepowtarzalny i ukochany prowadzący……….Chris McLean!!! (zapala się światło) Wszyscy: Co???!!! Vanessa: Błagam. Powiedz, że też tu spędzasz ferie… Chris: Nic z tych rzeczy. Właśnie w tym momencie wasza 22 staję się oficjalnymi członkami gry o nazwie Zima Totalnej Porażki!!! Max: O! Ale zaskok… Chris: No. Ale żeby zdjąć niektórym z was smutek z twarzy…Chefie? Chef: Witajcie! Wszyscy: Ach!!! Chris: A nie mówiłem, że smutek zejdzie! Dobra, a tak na serio, to tym razem mamy dla was specjalną nagrodę w postaci 10 milionów dolców! To już nie przelewki. Max: Extra!!! Vanessa: No w sumie…dla 10 milionów mogę się pobawić. Sami: Super. Znowu niby-łatwa kasiora… Chris: O! Wcale nie mówiłem, że będzie łatwo, ale powalczyć można. Hehe. Owen: Chwila. Mówiłeś 22, a mi się wydaje, że nas jest 20. Chris: Ano tak. Chefie? (Chef niesie Franka i Michelle) Chef: Biegiem! Frank: O! To moja konkurencja? Hehe. Spoko. Michelle: O… A ja się nie umalowałam. Cześć… Jestem Michelle… Chris: No. Skoro już jesteśmy w komplecie, to przydzielę was do pokoi. Dla każdej z płci mamy 4 pokoje 2-osobowe oraz jeden pokój 3-osobowy. A więc czytam: *Nr 1 – Matt i Justin *Nr 2 – Steve i Trent *Nr 3 – Max i Frank *Nr 4 – Lucas i Harold *Nr 5 – Owen, Geoff i Drake *Nr 6 – Sami i Katerine *Nr 7 – Lindsay, Eruption i Heather *Nr 8 – Leshawna i Michelle *Nr 9 – Claire i Bridgette Vanessa: O nie! Ale to oznacza… Chris: Tak. Otrzymujesz dziesiątkę razem z Sally. Vanessa: Ale dlaczego? Chris: Tak jakoś wyszło. Hehe. Sally: Będziemy się świetnie bawić. Hihi. Vanessa: Eee… Chris: A swoje smutki możecie wylewać w naszym schowku na szczotki umieszczonym na parterze. Trent: Ale mam nadzieję, że jakoś ładnie tam urządziliście. Chris: No wiesz… (drrrrrr) O! Słyszycie sygnał? Będzie was informował o posiłkach. Stołówka jest na dole. Zapraszam. Na stołówce Bridgette: Allee ttttu trochhę zimnawwwwoo… Chris: No nie mieliśmy funduszy na wymianę ogrzewania, dlatego do posiłków radzimy zakładać grube kurtki. Max: O sssuuperrr… (po przebraniu) Chef: Mam nadzieję, że będzie wam smakować!!! Steve: Chris. A co się stało z MC? Chris: O, nie wiecie? Facetowi się poszczęściło. Wygral jakiś konkurs kulinarny i wyjechał do Włoch robić karierę. Dlatego zatrudniliśmy z powrotem Chefa Hatcheta. Steve: Spoko… Po obiedzie Chris: Nie wiem, jak wam, ale mnie smakowało. Dobra. Rozpakujcie się i widzimy się za godzinę w holu. Max: Co, od razu zadanie? Chris: A żebys wiedział. Nie damy wam przecież tych 10 milionów w prezencie. Wszyscy: Ooooo… W pokojach Sally: Nie bądź taka przygnębiona. Będzie fajnie. Hihi. Vanessa: Hmm… Tak się zastanawiam… Zależy ci na dojściu do finału, co nie? Sally: No pewnie. Vanessa: Co bys powiedziała na mały układ? We dwie możemy zdziałać więcej. Ja ze swoją przebiegłością i ty ze swoim….eee… Sally: Mój lekarz nazywa to nadmiernym entuzjazmem. Hihi. Vanessa: Niech będzie. Od teraz pomagamy sobie i wspieramy się, zgoda? Sally: Czemu nie? Będzie fajnie. Hihi. (w schowku)Vanessa: Boję się, że za którymś razem jej po prostu przyłożę. Jak można się tak weslić cały czas?! To jakieś chore… Ale w tym może być metoda…na zwycięstwo. Wykorzystam ją tak długo, jak się da. I tak się nie skapnie. (w schowku)Sally: Coś czuję, że po tym programie z Vanessą będziemy najlepszymi kumpelami. Tylko ciekawe co będzie, jak obie dojdziemy do finału? Hmm… Będzie fajnie. Hihi. Katerine: Wiesz. Podziwiałam cię w Wyzwaniach. Sami: Serio? Ale nie wygrałam. Katerine: Co z tego? Jesteś waleczna. Uda ci się tym razem. Sami: Może masz rację. Wiesz… Coś czuję, że stworzymy zgrany zespół. Katerine: Może się udać siostro. (w schowku)Katerine: Cieszę się z przydziału. Nie chciałabym trafić na Vanessę. Za to Sami jest spoko. Owen: Ale czad! Ekstra, że jesteśmy w jednym pokoju! Geoff: No ziomy! To prawdziwie męski pokój! Drake: Dobrze gadasz! Będziemy zgrani jak nikt! Owen: Zjadłbym coś. Drake: Zajrzyj do lodóweczki. Tam coś na pewno jest. Geoff: Taa. Czekolada i ciastko. Owen: Też się nada. (pochłania w sekundę) Drake: No to już nic nie ma. Geoff: Luzik. Poradzimy sobie. Drake i Owen: Tak! W holu Chris: OK. Dzisiejsze zadanie jest proste. Musicie uciekać przed Chefem, który będzie do was strzelał z paintballa. Heather: Świetnie. Jak na Wyspie. Chris: No tak jakby. Tylko uważajcie. Chef ćwiczył. Lindsay: A jaka jest nagroda Chris? Chris: No cóż. Dwie ostatnie osoby, które nie zostaną trafione zostaną kapitanami drużyn. Rozumiemy się? Wszyscy: Tak! Chris: No to uciekać! Chef daje wam fory tylko 20 sekund. (wszyscy się rozchodzą w popłochu) Chef: Och! Nawet nie wiesz Chris, jak mi tego brakowało. Chris: Heh. Witaj znów Chefie. Na piętrze Vanessa: No… Tu mnie nie znajdzie… Sally: Hej Van! Vanessa: Co ty tu robisz?! Sally: No wiesz, pomyślałam, że możemy się razem schować, skoro już się tak przyja… (Vanessa zasłania jej usta) Vanessa (sciszonym głosem): Ćśśśś…. Idzie… Chef: Aha!!! (strzał) Lindsay: No nie! Moja nowa bluzka! Chef: Jedna z głowy. Teraz następni. (trzy strzały) Trent: No wiesz… Geoff: Nie byłem przygotowany! Justin: Ehh… Co tam koszula. (zdziera koszulę) Bridgette i Claire: Och…. (dwa strzały) Geoff: Bridgette! Tu jestem! Bridgette: O cześć Geoff… Claire: No nie… Dałam się tak załatwić… Drake: Claire! Chowaj się! Claire: Ale mnie już trafił. (strzał) Drake: O… Mnie właśnie też… Claire: To skoro już mamy to z głowy, to chodźmy do mnie. Drake: Dobra. Na piętrze Chef: Halo! Wyłaźcie! I tak was dorwę! Ha! (strzał) Michelle: AA! Proszę nie strzelaj już! Chef: Ehh… I ty chcesz wygrać? Matt (przebiegając): Hej! Nie złapiesz mnie! Chef: Czy on próbuje mnie wkurzyć? No cóż… Udało mu się!!! No chodź!!! Matt: Stara sztuczka… Chef: Wiem, gdzie się chowasz… Aha! (strzał) Steve: Auu!!! Chef: Oj, sorry… Znaczy…wyeliminowany!!! (pod nosem) Hmm… Spryciarz z ciebie… Matt (woła z dołu): Ej no, przecież tutaj jestem! Vanessa (do Matta): Ty idioto! Co ty wyrabiasz?! Matt: O! Tu mam takie dwie dziewczyny! Chef: Już lecę! Vanessa (do Matta): Zamorduję cię! Matt: Innym razem. (zaczyna uciekać) Chef (już na dole): No mała! Teraz ty! Vanessa: AAA!!! (zasłania się Sally) (strzał) Chef: Sprytnie, ale teraz… Matt (krzyczy): No na co czekasz tchórzu?! Chef: Osz ty mały!!! (Chef zaczyna gonić Matta) Vanessa: O mały włos. Nie masz żalu? Sally: Skąd! Mamy przecież sobie pomagać. Hihi. Na stołówce (Chef się skrada) Chef: Dobrze wiesz, że usłyszę nawet drobny szelest… Ha!!! (strzela z dziesięć razy na oślep) Lucas, Leshawna, Max: AAA!!! Dobra poddajemy się! Matt: Coś kiepsko ci idzie! (ucieka ze stołówki) Chef: GRRR!!! Wredny młodzieniaszek! Już ja mu!!! W holu Chris: Hej Matt! Nie powinieneś się ukrywać? Matt (biegnąc): Właśnie to robię! Nara… Chef (biegnąc): Zaraz go dorwę! Chris: Eee… Spoko… Chef: O! Tam się schował! (odsłania kotarę i strzela kilka razy) Sami: Och! To miała być dobra kryjówka! Katerine: Ee!! Do dupy z taka robotą! Znów na piętrze Chef: Już cię mam! (strzał) Matt: A nie! (zasłania się Haroldem) Harold: No wiesz… To było…AAA!!! (Matt upuszcza go na ziemię i biegnie dalej) (biegnąc wpada na Franka) Matt: O nie! Frank: Złaź z drogi! Chowam się! Chef: BOO!!! (strzał) Frank: No nie! Matt: I znowu! Na razie! (znów ucieka) Matt (biegnąc): O! To chyba Heather! Heather: Nie! Nie wydaj mnie! Będziemy w sojuszu. Zgoda? Matt: Sorry, ale to gra! Hej! Wal tutaj! Chef: AAAA!!!! (strzał) Heather: Nie!!!!!!!!! (dostaje) Mój nowy top!!! (do Matta) Ty draniu! Matt: Ile dziewczyn mi to już powiedziało… (Chef biegnie dalej i po drodze zauważa Owena ukrytego za donicą) Chef: Stary. Na co ty liczysz? Owen: Że mnie nie zobaczysz. Chef: Eee… No cóż… (strzał) Postaraj się następnym razem… Tymczasem Matt: Tak. Wygraną mam w kieszeni. Eruption: AAAAAA!!!!!!!! (wpada na Matta) Matt: AA!! Nie teraz! Chef: No! Teraz nie uciekniesz! Eruption: Nie! Eruption gra honorowo!!! (Izzy podstawia się na strzał i zostaje wyeliminowana) Eruption: Trudno… Chef: Ale teraz się nie wywiniesz! Chris: Wystarczy Chefie! Chef: Ale ja właśnie… Chris: To już koniec… (wyrywa Chefowi pistolet) Na placu bojów pozostał jedynie Matt oraz, w jakiś dziwny sposób, Vanessa, a więc to oni zostaną kapitanami. A to wszystko w następnym odcinku Zimy Totalnej Porażki!!! Dobranoc. Kategoria:Zima Totalnej Porażki